cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rogal Dorn
- colspan=2 align=center |nationstrength = 15,958.010 |rank = |efficiency = |landarea = 2,564.859 |space = |environment = |envnum = |defcon = 1 |mode = War |state = War |nuke = Yes |number = |nativeresources = |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} qwerty nation is a medium sized, somewhat developed, and established nation at 115 days old with citizens primarily of Pacific Islander ethnicity whose religion is Judaism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of qwerty nation work diligently to produce Lumber and Iron as tradable resources for their nation. The government has no definite position on foreign affairs at this time. qwerty nation is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of qwerty nation has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. qwerty nation allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. qwerty nation believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. qwerty nation will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. New Pacific Order Rogal Dorn applied for the membership of the New Pacific Order on August 19th, 2010 after reading a recruitment message sent by Emperor Brutus. Nascar8FanGA, who was impressed by some of Rogal's answers, approved of his application on August 24th, 2010. After the approval, Rogal attended the Academy in order to learn the basics of cybernations and life on Planet Bob before joining the New Pacific Order. He took the entrance exam the same night and passed it with flying colors. Rogal spent much of his beginning months working and excelling in Internal Affairs departments. In December 2010 he was extended an invitation to join two Military Affairs departments, them being Military Command and Military Intelligence. To free up more time for his new jobs he resigned from the Tech Corps and later the Recruiting Corps. In mid February 2011 Rogal celebrated his 6 months of service to Pacifica. Nation Building In November 2010 Rogal began creating a blueprint for his nation, mapping out when and how he would attain certain Improvements and National Wonders. He knew early on he wanted to get a Manhattan Project to boost his military strength for his size. Since qwerty nation was still small and relatively undeveloped at the time he stumbled upon donation deals and quickly found out it was the fastest and most plausible way to get the Manhattan Project as a small nation. In late November he began his first donation deals. On the 14th of December 2010 Rogal bought the Federal Aid Commission as his first National Wonder to drastically increase his nation's income from donation deals. The next possible day he could purchase a National Wonder was January 13th. He had been meticulous in making sure he would be able to afford the Manhattan Project while not dipping into his warchest as he would need both of them in the Doom House-NPO War that would erupt 11 days from when he bought his Manhattan Project. Friendship and Camaraderie Rogal Dorn has many friends in NPO, he was quoted as saying this about them. Future Aspirations Occupations within Pacifica Military Command Rogal was extended an invitation to join Military Command in late December of 2010 by navblue, General of Pacifica's Army. Rogal serves as the NCO of Gamma Battalion underneath Lt Darquel. His duty is to assist Darquel in the running of day-to-day operations within the battalion and to support its members during wartime and help answer any military-related questions they might have. Praetorian Guard Rogal was invited to the Praetorian Guard while Pacifica was involved in the Doom House-NPO War. His job is to protect the Order and the Pacifican way of life by exposing impostors, and running counterintelligence and counter-terrorism operations to find spies and other social parasites. The specific duties of the Praetorian Guard are constantly changing to meet the evolving needs of the Order. Military Intelligence Rogal was invited to the elusive Military Intelligence of the New Pacific Order on December 12th, 2010. His job remains highly sensitive. Rogal stepped down as a Tactical Analyst in the beginning of March 2011 due to RL complications, he still remains a Field Agent in MI though. Media Corps - Wiki Division Rogal Joined the Wiki Division of the Media Corps on 19 September 2010 after Caius Alexandrian created this wiki article for him. He is a Wiki Author and his duties as such are to update existing NPO wiki entries as well as creating new wiki articles for NPO. On December 18th Squintus posted the Pretentious Media Announcement in which Rogal was promoted to Senior Wiki Author as well as being awarded the Media Excellence Award. Rogal has made ' ' edits on the Cyber Nations Wiki. This is by far Rogal's favorite occupation because he likes chronicling past endeavors of his fellow Pacificans as well as keeping the CN wiki pages up to date. Diplomatic Corps Shortly after joining the Recruitment Corps, Rogal joined the Diplomatic Corps on 10 September 2010. Rogal started off in an analyst role even though he was masked as an Ambassador. Recently he decided to take on the additional role of Ambassador. His boss in the Diplomatic Corps is none other than his friend Diplomatic Special Envoy Caius Alexandrian. As Imperial Ambassador, Rogal keeps in touch with foreign alliances in order to improve relations with them. In late November he was assigned to be NPO's Ambassador to Poison Clan. On December 20, 2010 Rogal was elated to be made the Official NPO Diplomat to the Imperial Order because of his friendships with many of Imperia's members such as Scorponok, Bobogoobo, Skippy , Dave93, Scipio and many more. On December 27, 2010 Rogal was elevated to the position of 1st Diplomat with the Diplomatic Corps restructuring for his well established record as an exemplary diplomat and representative of Pacifica to foreign governments. As 1st Diplomat he will act as an advisor and assistant to his Diplomatic Special Envoys. Rogal's diplomatic missions are listed below. Pacifican Library Rogal joined the Pacifican Library on November 29, 2010. He is responsible for maintaining the library and recording, sorting and indexing all bodies of work and creativity from the Body Republic. Past Occupations Mentor Corps Rogal joined the Mentor Corps on November 11, 2010. He was assigned to the Gamma+ Division of the Mentor Corps. As a Mentor Rogal assisted new Pacificans in adjusting to NPO in all aspects whether it was culture, forum organization, nation building or simply being a friendly face the "Mentee" can ask any questions to. He mentored 8 Pacificans during his tenure in the Mentor Corps. Recruiter Corps Rogal joined the Recruitment Corps on 7 September 2010 to join a more "Forum Active" Department since being a procurer in the Tech Corps is quite the opposite. He quickly found himself working around the clock to recruit new members. He started off as a basic Recruiter and after a little over two months, on November 13th 2010 he was promoted to the rank of Enlister as thanks for his hard work and dedication. Due to Rogal's hard work and perseverance in the Recruitment Corps he was promoted again exactly a month from when he was promoted to the rank of 'Enlister', this time he was promoted to 'Talent Agent' in the List Division. As Talent Agent in Lists, Rogal assisted Contra who's his friend and Headhunter of the List Division with the day to day operation and administration duties of the Division itself. Rogal resigned as Talent Agent in early February 2011 due to most of his time being devoted to his Military Command duties during the Doom House-NPO War. Tech Corps After Rogal was accepted into the New Pacific Order the first Department he joined was the Tech Corps, on 2 September 2010. His job as a Procurer was to send tech to the older and more mature nations. The reason he joined was because his mentor Vengashii told him that it would help his nation grow and expand at an accelerated rate, which is true. On 4 October 2010 Rogal took the role of Dispatcher in the Tech Corps. His duties as a Dispatcher were to ensure Technology was being procured and sent out efficiently and as fast as possible by the team of 9 tech procurers he managed. He procured tech even while serving as a Dispatcher until retiring as a procurer on 2 November 2010. He sent out 850 tech in his time as a procurer. On December 30, 2010 Rogal retired from his duties as a Dispatcher to concentrate more on his Military Affairs duties. Awards Ordo Moobius Muneris Date Awarded: February 4, 2011 The Ordo Moobius Muneris award (The People's Award) was designed for Pacificans to say thank you to those who put in hard work and dedication for the Order. Avatar3619 and Rogal Dorn tied after 3 days of voting by the Body Republic. Directors Achievement Medal Date Awarded: January 3, 2011 For the month of December, 2010 '''Diplomat of the Month Date Awarded: December 31, 2010 For the month of December, 2010 For outstanding work as Imperial Ambassador to the Imperial Order. Award for Excellence in Internal Affairs Date Awarded: December 29, 2010 Media Excellence Award Date Awarded: December 18, 2010 Superior Recruiter Award Date Awarded: December 5, 2010 For the month of November, 2010 Received for completing the most recruitment lists during the month of November, 2010 with 70 lists completed. Service Awards Service Awards are a symbol of tenure within their respective Department. They are typically not bestowed to someone but updated when the next milestone has been reached warranting an update of the Service Award, typically they come in 3 or 6 month variants. Not every Department has Service Awards. Mentor Corps 3 Month Service Award For 3 months of continuous service to Pacifica's Mentor Corps. Praetorian Guard Service Award For admission to the ranks of the Praetorian Guard. Foreign Awards Brother from another Mother Award Date Awarded: February 23, 2011 Description: For Foreign Alliance Members who show high levels of contact and conduct with Imperia. NPO War History Rogal Dorn is currently fighting in the Doom House-NPO War. He also has taken down 8 rogue nations for Pacifica. He attributes his success to lessons learned from his first Milcom Lt. Contra as well as Colonels Imperial Emperor and Jgolla who've helped him immensely in all matters of CN warfare since his nation was created. '''Nation Stats' - updated last March 10, 2011 *Wars - 23 *Nations Anarchied - 11 *Nations ZI'd - 3 *Nukes Taken - 7 *Nukes Successfully Sent - 28 *Total Nukes Sent - 33 Below is a table of enemies Rogal has fought to date since his nations creation. Doom House-NPO War A week into the catastrophic PB-NpO War on January 24th 2011, Doom House declared war on the New Pacific Order as a preemptive strike to prevent NPO's return to power. FAN and \m/ also declared war on Pacifica shortly thereafter. Although due to conflicts within their government \m/ signed a White Peace with NPO the following day. Below is a table of enemies Rogal has fought to date during the war. Squad Memberships Fearless Chickens He was a member of the short lived "Fearless Chickens" Squad with Squad Leader Jamsoolee and Squad Lt Degree. After a few weeks Rogal proposed inviting AngelRick to the squad after fighting alongside him in 2 wars to rid Ghosts of New Pacific Order's AA. The squad was in the midst of planning a name change to "Wings of Liberty" which was proposed by Jamsoolee, but he soon became inactive shortly after this idea was agreed upon by all members. Tensions rose between Rogal and Jamsoolee due to Jam's frequent inactivity as SL and Rogal picking up his slack which included putting in a request with the Graphics Division for new signatures with the new squad name for all members. Jamsoolee soon posted that he was leaving Cybernations and NPO and letting his nation become inactive due to his increase in school work. Ghost Squad The Delta Battalion Ghost Squad was originally formed in Gamma Battalion and it was created October 28, 2010. The Ghost Squad fights together to smite Pacifica's enemies. In short it was created out of Fearless Chickens with the additions of Caius Alexandrian, Kalanyr. Alzeid joined the squad after Kalanyr was removed from the squad in January 2011. Trivia The name Rogal Dorn comes from Warhammer 40k and he is the Primarch of the "Imperial Fists" Legion. Category:Diplomatic Corp of the New Pacific Order Category:People of the New Pacific Order Category:Wiki Division of the New Pacific Order Category:Military Command of the New Pacific Order Category:Military Intelligence of the New Pacific Order Category:Praetorian Guard of the New Pacific Order